


i want you to stay

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol wants to get away. She wants to leave Bradfield and therefore leave Tony as well. Will he make it in time and get a chance to stop her? Or is finally everything lost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wanted to write something in this fandom and with this pairing for so long.  
> And I have to admit, it worked out faster, than I imagined. It's certainly not a masterpiece, but I kinda like it anyway.  
> Maybe there's someone out here, who stumbles across this little fic.
> 
> Since english isn't my native language, I'm from Germany, I'm always open to corrections regarding my grammar and stuff ... I'm still not 100% sure about that. So if you read this feel free to correct me! 
> 
> Written for the german fanfiction project [30 Songfictions.](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/22214/3)  
> The song I picked is [blue eyes crying in the rain.](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1l59ou) by Willie Nelson & Shania Twain.
> 
> It's mostly inspired by the feeling of the song & a little bit by the lyrics.
> 
> Wordcount: 1700

»In the twilight glow i see her  
Blue eyes crying in the rain  
When we kissed goodbye and parted  
I knew we'd never meet again«

 

 

Too late!

Sweaty and out of breath he arrives at the Department Of Violent Offenses of Metropolitan Police, bursts into her office and abruptly stops his movement as he catches a glimpse of her empty desk.  
Too late! He's come too late!  
_NoNoNoNoNo,_ that simply couldn't be true.  
In the crucial moment he's come too late - she's gone.  
Spontaneously he whirls around, running down the corridor back to the reception.  
»Oh, Dr Hill. I hadn't expected you«, the receptionist greets him and looks at him in amazement.  
»Carol! I mean DCI Jordan! Do you know where she is?«, he interrupts her quickly, almost stumbling across his own words.  
Embarrassed the woman looks at him. »Tony, I shouldn't tell you that. And you know that.«  
Tony darts a haunted look at her. »Please! If you know it, then you have to tell me! It's … a matter of life and death. … Well, almost. At least it's a matter of life. Please, you're my only chance to stop her.«  
For a moment the receptionist remains silent, while Tony fidges back and forth impatiently in front of the reception desk.  
»Okay«, she finally brings herself to say. »But don't you dare, to tell Miss Jordan you got it from me, okay? So, I called her a taxi. I think, it was supposed to take her to the airport.«  
»To the airport?!«, Tony exlaimed. Good God, She really wants to get away. Far away. From me.  
»Yes. It picked her up about ten minutes before you arrived. You just missed her.«  
»Shit!«  
This can't be true.  
»If you hurry, you might still make it.«  
The voice of the receptionist interrupts his thoughts.  
She was right.  
»Thank you. You helped me very much«, he calls over his shoulder, as he runs out of the door and into the parking lot.  
Thankfully, at least this one time, he remembers where he parked his car. Hastily he fishes the car key from his jacket pocket and fumbles with the lock, but his fingers tremble so much, that it slips out of his hand.  
»Shit!«, he curses quietly, and when he finally manages to open the car door, he literally throws himself on the driver's seat and sends a silent prayer to heaven, that he will make it in time.  
»Please, please, please, dear God, let her be stuck in traffic.«  
_Or stopped at the airport. Anything. Please, I need to catch her. I need to be able to stop her._  
With screeching tires he leaves the parking lot to the main street and floors the accelerator.

+

Thirty minutes later he rushes through the rain into the parking lot and almost collides with an oncoming car that gets out of his way at the last second. But he doesn't even notice. His thoughts are solely about Carol and the hope that he might come in time.  
_That maybe he can stop her from running away, that maybe he can persuade her to stay. To stay with him._  
With quick steps he enters the entrance hall of the airport building and looks around, searching for her.  
Accompanied by a piercing feeling in his stomach area, the insight that he has no idea where to look for her, hits him like a punch in his face.  
Helpless he takes a look at the destination board that's mounted high on the opposite wall and announces the next flights. _Johannesburg._ The next outgoing flight is to Johannesburg. In thirty minutes.  
»If I'm lucky, I'll make it«, he murmurs quietly to himself and runs down to hall and to terminal four as fast as he can.  
But at the sight of the crowd urging in front of the Check In terminal, his courage is almost leaving him.  
Sighing he shakes his head in a helpless gesture, as a blond head of hair comes in his focus.  
At first he doesn't believe his eyes, but as he has a closer look, he feels, _he knows,_ that he hasn't been wrong.  
_He knows that it's Carol._  
Spontaneously he heads towards her, pushing himself through the crowd, murmuring excuses accompanied by regretful glances.  
»Carol!«, he calls again and again. »CAROL!«  
And then, as he's only a few feet away from her, she turns around.  
And her grey eyes look directly into his.  
»Tony.«  
Her lips form his name, but no sounds comes over her lips.  
She looks at him with a mixture of shock and desperation and stops dead in her tracks, while the people around them unwaveringly continue to flow towards their Check - In.  
But just as Tony wants to take the opportunity to approach her, Carol whirls around and runs away.  
»Carol! Carol, wait!«

+

It takes a few seconds for his legs to respond to the orders of his brain, to run off, but finally he follows her out of the airport and back to the parking lot.  
He finds her standing in the rain, ironically, leaning at his car.  
A little breathless he stands in front of her and opens his mouth about to say something, but closes it again without having achieved anything.  
Actually there would be so much he could say now, should say, so many questions he wants to ask her, but he simply can't find the words.  
»Tony«, Carol finally breaks the silence and looks at him.  
And the tears on her cheeks almost break his heart.  
»Carol«, he says quietly and moves one step closer to her. »Why did you want to go? Why did you want to leave … me?«  
A harsh sound comes over her lips, something between laughter and crying and in a helpless gesture she reaches for him. Her hands cling to the lapel of his jacket, as if she had to hold on to him.  
»I didn't want to get away from you. I never wanted to get away from you.«  
He lets out an incredulous laugh. »And why did you want to go on that plane, to take you to the other end of the world?«  
Carol sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, in a desperate gesture.  
»I didn't want to do that, Tony! Damn, why don't you understand that?«, she snaps at him, her voice getting louder and louder and in her eyes is a mixture of pain, grief and raging anger.  
Her temper and the harsh tone of her words upset and confuse him at the same time. Startled he takes a step back. _If he's honest, he understands nothing. Nothing at all._  
»Tony, I didn't want to get on that plane. Never. I -«, she breaks off and closes her eyes for a moment to find the right words.  
»I wanted to find out, if you were going to follow me and try to hold me back. I - maybe I wanted to find out, if it's worth to still hope for something, what seems so beyond my reach.«  
Sadly she looks to the ground and another tear runs down her cheek.  
Speechless he stares at her. »You - you _wanted_ me to come to the airport. You _wanted_ me to catch you. You wanted to -.«  
She nodds, an agonized smile on the lips. »Yes, Tony. I wanted a decision. If you hadn't come, if you had let me fly, then - everything would have been over. It would have hurt, it would have ripped my heart out, but I would've been certain, that my longing for you, _for us,_ is hopeless.«  
He shakes his head in disbelief and touches her cheek gently with his hand. »What the hell made you think something like that?«  
A smile plays around the corners of her mouth, as she lays her hand on his and closes her eyes, just to enjoy this wonderful feeling of his hand on her skin for a moment.  
»It has felt like as if you were backing away from me, every time I've tried to make a step into this direction. As if I had come … to close to you.«  
Unsure she looks at him.  
_And once again he could punch himself for his inability to deal with his own feelings and interpersonal relationships._  
»Carol, you know me. You know how I am and who I am. You know, with what spiritual abyss I have to deal with my work. I didn't want to ask this of you. I was afraid, that I might hurt you.«  
Shaking her head, Carol looks at him and wraps her arms around his waist. »Yes, I know how you are. I know _who_ you are. And I know, that you could never hurt me, Tony.«  
He looks at her with a sceptical look, as if he wanted to say _»Then you know more than I do.«_  
»Trust me, Tony. I know it«, she whispers, as if she could read his mind and rests her head against his shoulder.  
»I love you, Carol«, he says quietly, while his hands stroke gently along her back and he hides his face in her wonderful, soft hair.  
Hearing him say this, her heart starts to beat a little faster if it would prepare to do a somersault and she looks at him with a radiant smile.  
_How long had she hoped to finally hear these words from him? For so long, that she'd almost given up hope._  
»I love you, too, Tony.«  
Smiling he touches her chin with his finger and lifts it up a little. His face comes closer to hers and then, finally, their lips meet to an intimate, loving kiss.

+

»Come on, we get your luggage«, he suggests and takes her hand. »And then we go home.«  
»Home«, she repeats, a longing smile on her lips, and looks at him. »May I come to your flat then, or do you accomodate me in your basement flat again?«  
Grinning Tony taps her on the nose. »Of course, you come to my flat. But what would you say, if it's _our_ flat from now on?«  
She looks at him, radiant with happiness. »That sounds great, Tony.«  
»Let's go then.«

Closely cuddled together, they walk home through the rain. Hand in hand. Towards their _(shared)_ future.

 

+


End file.
